


Kissing Leads to Trouble

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Coming of Age, Drabble, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denethor discusses whether "kissing leads to trouble" with his sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Leads to Trouble

"Boromir, you fool! You cannot kiss girls like that!"

Denethor turned and saw Faramir running down the corridor toward his brother. "Kiss girls how?" Boromir asked, glancing apprehensively toward Denethor.

"I too would like to know," Denethor added, fixing his son with an authoritative stare.

"'Twas nothing!" Boromir claimed.

"Nay, your governess said kissing girls like that leads to trouble, when she found you and Eseleth in the study."

Boromir blushed, but Denethor placed his hand on his shoulder. "Miriel spoke of serving-girls. 'Tis natural and healthy for boys Boromir's age to kiss young ladies -- when both feel free to refuse."


End file.
